Gelman makes a grounded video out of me for the fourth time
Cast Gelman-Joey Mr. Dallas-Dallas Me-Daniel, Steven My Dad-Alan Jose Marquez-Brian Armand Arcilla-Tom Dmitri Rascalov, Racist Mario and Gelman's dad-Simon Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Principal Eric-Eric Clerk-Duncan Plot The visitors in the video that Gelman made are self-explanatory so that's why they're not in the cast. Anyways, Gelman ends up in a lot of trouble. Transcript Gelman: This is my fourth day having to face Mr. Dallas all because Fluttershy106 expelled me and banned me from coming back to the Third Street School! I'm going to deal with this! (back at the Third Street School) Me: I'm going to check on YouTube to see what Gelman has uploaded. (I feel shocked as the video begins) Me: Hi, can I have The Flying Scotsman on VHS please? Clerk: Sure. Me: Thanks. (at home) Me: Now that I got The Flying Scotsman on VHS, I will watch it now. (75 minutes later) Me: That was a great movie. Since my dad won't be home, it will be my chance to see Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in theaters. (Jose Marquez was shocked) Jose Marquez: Let me guess! Fluttershy106 went to get The Flying Scotsman on VHS! (2 hours later) Jose Marquez: He shouldn't have snuck into the train store and got The Flying Scotsman on VHS! My Dad: Don't worry, I will confront Fluttershy106 when he gets back home! (I arrive) My Dad: Fluttershy106, I can't believe you snuck into the video store and got The Flying Scotsman on VHS! Jose Marquez: What did you do after that?! Me: I went to see Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in theaters! Jose Marquez: What the (BLEEP)! Fluttershy106, that movie has a train in it! That's it! You are grounded for triple tranquilty! My Dad: That's right! You are grounded for triple tranquility! Jose Marquez: Let's start your punishment! First, I will spank you! (I get spanked) Jose Marquez: Second punishment, ass beatings! (Censored) Jose Marquez: Next punishment, vomiting on you! (Censored) Jose Marquez: Last punishment, nappies! Me: No! Please, anything but nappies! (Censored) Jose Marquez: There! Your nappies is on! You will make a sissy and poop in your nappy instead of use the toilet! My Dad: Jose Marquez, call Armand Arcilla and his friends to teach him a lesson! Jose Marquez: Yes sir! (later) My Dad: Fluttershy106, someone's here to see you! Jose Marquez: These are some of my friends plus Miss Finster and Principal Prickly as well! Armand Arcilla: This is Armand Arcilla I heard what you've been putting on YouTube! Dmitri Rascalov: I'm Dmitri Rascalov! I'm angry at you for putting nonsense comments on YouTube! Racist Mario: I'm Racist Mario! I'm sick and tired of you buying movies with trains in them! Miss Finster: I'm Miss Finster! You are a very bad substitute principal! Tomorrow, you will have detention after school! Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly! You absolutely have no business making fake VHS stuff! Me: Jose Marquez, can I do the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1988? Jose Marquez: No! You are grounded for triple tranquilty! This means no computer, no fake VHS stuff, no train Stuff, no Train Video games, no candy, no soda, no soft drinks, no Burger King, no Quizno's, no Pizza Hut, no Arby's, no Subway, no Domino's Pizza Hut, no Steak and Shake, no Chick Fill A, no Starbucks, no Taco Bell, no Jack in the Box, no Carl's Jr, no Dunkin Donuts, no A&W, no Checkers, no Sonic, no Long John Silver's, and no McDonald's for the rest of your natural born life! Armand Arcilla: The only things you'll eat are raw eggs, grape nuts, swiss cheese and prunes! Dmitri Rascalov: You will be forced to watch movies that don't have trains including Basic Instict, Bent, Beyond the Valley of Dolls, Big Boss, Bizarre, Bliss, IT, Child's Play, Dracula! Racist Mario: A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Haunted Mansion, Night Crawlers and baby shows like Doble Kara, Heaven's Mother, All of Me, Once Upon a Kiss, and other shows not with trains in them! Miss Finster: You will also watch music that are not train songs including Justin Bieber, the Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World and Tunac Tunac Tun! Principal Prickly: I agree with Miss Finster! My Dad: Now start watching these movies not with trains in them or else you'll be grounded for quadruple tranquility! (video ends) Me: Holy Roxie! Gelman did it again! He has gone a little off the top this time! First of all, my voice is Steven, not Daniel! Second of all, I never make fake VHS openings but I love stuff with trains in them! My dad never forbids me to do stuff like that! Also, Dmitri Rascalov can't give people punishments because he's one of Sarah West's troublemakers! To make things worse, the punishment videos are movies that are rated R, NC-17 and are horror movies! Rated R, Rated NC-17 and horror movies is not what the troublemaker gets as his/her punishment! Moreover, Doble Kara, Heaven's Mother, All of Me and Once Upon a Kiss are not baby shows! They are Filipino shows! I will tell Mr. Dallas right now! (later) Mr. Dallas: Gelman, Fluttershy106 just called and told me you made another grounded video out of him! Tell me the truth! Gelman: Yes I did. Mr. Dallas: In that case, you're going to the principal's office now! (in office) Principal Eric: Gelman, I'm sick and tired of you making grounded videos out of your substitute principal! That's it! You get Suspension Level 8! Get out now! Gelman (running out): I hate you! Principal Eric (as door slams): Make that Suspension Level 9! (at home) Gelman's dad: I am so mad at you for making another grounded video out of Fluttershy106! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff